


Becoming A Family

by DarkShade



Series: The Real World [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Human!Gideon, RipFic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Falling in love is only the first step.Little moments in the lives of Rip, Gideon and Jonas as they create their new family.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Just some small fics set after Familiar Stranger showing the small family coming together.  
> The first one was posted previously as part of my Nano procrastination fics but the rest are new.  
> They're in no particular order other than how I write them.  
> Enjoy.

Rip gently kissed his sleeping son’s forehead who hadn’t even managed to stay awake for his story after their day at the water-park. Heading back into the living room he smiled to see Gideon curled up on the couch already in her pyjamas, scanning her tablet with a thoughtful look.

“Is he asleep?” Gideon asked when Rip sat at her side.

“Out for the count. I barely managed to get his teeth brushed,” Rip chuckled, tilting his head thoughtfully, “What are you doing?”

“Looking at apartments,” she shrugged.

Rip frowned confused, “Why?”

“My lease is up soon,” Gideon explained, as she continued to swipe through listings, “And, as Tina set it up for me, I thought I would just have a little look to see if I can find something different before I sign a new one.”

Watching her for a few moments he finally asked, “What about here?”

“Unfortunately, there are no apartments free in this building,” Gideon shrugged with a laugh.

“No,” Rip took the tablet from her hands and putting it on the table, “I mean here. With me and Jonas.”

Gideon’s eyes widened in surprise, “Michael, I…”

“I know in a way it’s quick but,” he took her hand, “It’s not. You spend most of your time here anyway, Jonas hates when you’re not here and so do I. It’s been at least a week since you were at your apartment.”

“Nine days,” she breathed.

Rip slid closer to her, “Move in with us.”

A shy smile slid across Gideon’s face and she nodded throwing her arms around him, “I love you.”

Settling back with her in his arms Rip kissed her temple, “I love you too.”


	2. Bumps And Kisses

Rip hummed along to the music as he cut up vegetables for the soup he was making. A cry of pain came from Jonas and Rip instantly dropped the knife, starting to his son’s bedroom he stopped just outside the door.

Gideon had already reached the little boy.

“I hurt my arm,” Jonas was telling her as she sat him on his bed.

Sitting at his side Gideon wrapped her arm around him, “Let me see,” she gently cradled his arm seeing the red spot where he’d hit the bedside table.

“Oh, sweetie,” she smiled at him, “I know it hurts but it’s just a bump. You’ll be okay.”

“Daddy kisses my bumps better,” Jonas told her, making Rip smile.

Gideon slid her fingers through his hair, “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

Jonas nodded.

“Okay,” she took his arm and placed a gentle kiss on the small red spot, “How does that feel?”

He grinned and threw his arms around her.

Rip took the opportunity to join them asking, “Hey, little man. Are you okay?”

Jonas nodded giving him a grin, “Gideon made it better,” he said before bouncing away.

Looking at the woman sitting on the bed Rip smiled taking the seat at her side, “You know if he hurts himself with Katrina and Ali, I still have to kiss it better when I get home. But,” he wrapped his arm around her, “You kissed it better and he didn’t need me.”

“Are you alright with that?” Gideon asked him.

Rip rested his head against hers, “Yes and no.”

“Well, I bumped my hip on the door when I heard Jonas cry out,” Gideon murmured softly, looking up at him with mischievous eyes, “You can kiss me better.”

Rip grinned at her but they were interrupted when Jonas suddenly called out, “Daddy, I’m hungry.”

“Later,” Gideon chuckled, kissing his cheek before she took his hand pulling him to his feet.

Wrapping his arm around Gideon’s shoulder as they walked Rip kissed her cheek murmuring in her ear, “I’ll hold you to that.”


	3. Insomnia And Bad Dreams

Gideon let out an annoyed sigh as she turned over, trying to get comfortable. Glancing over to her side she grimaced to see her boyfriend fast asleep beside her while she was wide awake. Finally she threw back the covers, slid out from under Michael’s arm and, after pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, left the bedroom.

Making herself a cup of tea, Gideon curled up on the couch and started to read her book hoping it would tire her out. About ten minutes later she heard a noise nearby. Looking up she spotted a blond head ducking back behind the door. Gideon rested her mug and book down on the table then moved to look through the door.

“Jonas?”

The little boy appeared, in his Flash pyjamas carrying his bear.

“It’s very late, sweetie. What are you doing out of bed?” she asked gently.

Jonas shrugged, “Had a dream.”

“Was it a bad dream?” Gideon crouched down concerned for him.

He gave a half-shrug, half nod not looking up at her. Gideon wrapped her arm around him drawing him close.

“Do you want your Daddy?” Gideon moved him to the couch.

Jonas nodded, “But I don’t want to wake him. Daddy gets really tired sometimes.”

Stroking his hair Gideon smiled at the sweet little boy, “Your daddy loves you so much. He always wants to know if you’re upset and, if it means he has to miss some sleep, he will always do that for you.”

Hugging his bear Jonas nodded again.

“But I can’t sleep either just now,” Gideon told him, “So, why don’t we watch a movie for a little while until we’re tired, okay?”

Jonas smiled, “Can we watch Toy Story?”

“Of course we can,” Gideon replied, sitting beside him she pulled the blanket sitting there over them before she set up the movie, “Are you comfy?”

Jonas cuddled close to her with his bear held in his arms before he nodded. Wrapping her arm around him Gideon started the film and hugged the boy close to her.

 

Rip sighed as he began to wake, turning to pull his girlfriend close he was surprised to find cold sheets in the empty space beside him. Checking the time on the clock beside him, he frowned confused. Gideon did not get up early often, she liked her sleep especially at the weekend. Unlike Giddy who appeared in the room the moment he opened the door.

Crouching down Rip gently scratched her head, “Good morning, girl. Will we get you some breakfast while I try to find your namesake.”

She barked wagging her tail making Rip chuckle, he patted her head before heading to the kitchen to get his dog her breakfast. Entering the living room he stalled smiling to find Gideon and Jonas both fast asleep on the couch, Boo Bear tucked between them, Gideon’s arm wrapped around the little boy protectively.

Rip quickly found his phone and snapped a picture of them. Giddy barked again, interrupting the moment and Gideon stirred but didn’t waken. He took the puppy into the kitchen and gave her breakfast. Once Giddy was happily eating he returned to the sweet scene of the two people he loved more than anything in the world. Crouching beside them Rip reached out and gently stroked his little boy’s hair.

“Daddy?” the confused murmur came as two blue eyes looked up at him.

Rip slid his arms around his son lifting him up, “Come on, little man. Back to bed.”

Jonas’ head dropped against Rip’s shoulder already asleep again. Rip tucked his baby boy in his bed, watching him sleep peacefully with Boo Bear in his arms for a few moments. Kissing his forehead, Rip murmured, “Sleep well, little man.”

Leaving Jonas to sleep Rip returned to Gideon, gently shaking her awake.

“A few more minutes,” she sighed, trying to get away from him.

Rip chuckled, “Gideon, if you come with me you can sleep in our bed and not the sofa.”

Her eyes opened slightly, “Michael?”

“Yes,” he kissed her cheek, “Come on.” Slipping his arms around her Rip smiled as she sleepily let him move her back to their bedroom.

“Jonas?” she asked suddenly.

“I put him back in bed,” Rip assured.

Gideon let out a sigh as she lay down and cuddled into her pillow, “He didn’t want to wake you when he had a bad dream, so we watched a movie and it helped him go to sleep.”

Climbing back into bed, Rip wrapped his arms around her smiling in contentment as he went back to sleep for a few more hours.


	4. First Time

The hotel was still as beautiful as it had been when they were last here only a few weeks before. Gideon felt like it had been forever and no time at all since the ball, the storm and the moment Michael confessed he loved her.

Since that night they’d spent every moment they could together, Gideon only went back to her own apartment about once a week to pick up fresh clothes. But tonight, tonight they were taking the next step in their relationship which was why Gideon was bouncing between excited nerves and sheer terror. 

They were here so they could have sex for the first time.

Despite the fact they’d slept together every night since they’d admitted their feelings, they’d not taken things any further than kissing. Mostly because it was something neither wanted to do for the first time so close to Jonas. Which was why Katrina and Ali had suggested the night away at the hotel while they babysat.

“Hey,” Michael appeared at her side, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “We’re checked in. Will we drop our things in the room and go look at the rose gardens?”

Gideon smiled, loving him even more for the fact he knew she was nervous.

 

They’d had a nice walk and then a delicious meal before returning to their room. Gideon listened to Michael talk to his son, smiling at the side of the conversation she could hear. Michael gave her a smile as he moved to the balcony so he could describe to Jonas the view they had.

While he was distracted Gideon opened her bag and pulled out the special outfit she’d bought, with help from Tina, especially for tonight. Sliding into the bathroom she closed the door and pulled out her phone.

“Gideon?” Tina answered the call confused, “Is something wrong?”

She sighed, “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just…”

Tina chuckled softly, “Are you still worried about tonight?”

“A little,” Gideon confessed, “Tina, I love him but I’ve never…” she trailed off, “What if he doesn’t…”

“Okay, stop,” Tina told her, “Michael loves you. If you aren’t ready just tell him but trust me, you have nothing to worry about.”

Gideon smiled slightly, “Thank you, Tina.”

“Now, go and enjoy your night,” Tina told her.

Hanging up Gideon took a deep breath and changed. She checked herself in the mirror, fixing her hair before she returned to the bedroom where Michael was sitting having finished his call. 

He stood and stared at her.

 

“Wow,” was all Rip could say when Gideon stepped out the bathroom wearing a silken white nightdress that clung to her body, a blush covering her cheeks. Rip moved to her, resting his hand on her arm he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “You are so beautiful.”

“I’m a little…”

“Nervous,” Rip finished for her, “I know.”

Gideon smiled at him, “You know you’re the first man I’ve ever been this close to and I know this isn’t as big a thing for you…”

“It is,” he cut her off, “Gideon, before you I was only ever with Miranda and it’s been a long time since she died.”

Gideon squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“I love you,” Rip reminded her, “And I want to make love to you. But if you’re not ready then we will wait until you are.”

Stretching up Gideon kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Rip gently slid his arm around her waist feeling the warmth of her body through the silken material. Rip slowly slid his hand along her back, brushing his fingers across the smooth skin at the nape of her neck. Gideon let out a soft sigh at his gentle touches, pulling back her breathing slightly faster than normal. Her eyes locked with his while she slowly slid the straps from her shoulders allowing the nightdress to fall to the ground.

“And wow again,” Rip whispered.

Gideon bit her lip as she moved to him, her fingers resting on his chest before she began to undo the buttons on the shirt he was wearing.

Gently stroking her cheek, Rip asked, “Are you sure?”

Nodding Gideon kissed him again.

 

Gideon smiled feeling Michael gently drawing his fingers along her spine as they lay curled up together under the covers. The exertions of the night leaving them both tired but relaxed.

She loved how they fit together so perfectly, that she fit so well with him when she’d never felt like she belonged anywhere before.

“This is nice,” she murmured, “Just the two of us.”

“I know,” Michael replied, “I love my son but it’s nice not to have to worry about him bursting in and waking us up in the morning.”

She sighed, cuddling closer to him, “True. I’ve never been good at getting up early.”

Michael chuckled, the vibrations from his laughter sliding through her. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

“We should get some sleep then,” he murmured, “It’s late and if you don’t want to miss breakfast.”

Gideon smiled at him, he was always taking care of everyone. It was one of the things she loved about Michael, how considerate he was. Giving him one more kiss Gideon closed her eyes letting out a soft sigh as she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. School Daze

Gideon parked in front of the school, checking the text message again in case she’d got it wrong. It was typical that today was the first time Michael had entrusted her to pick up Jonas from school and something happened, meaning she had to come for him early.

Taking a deep breath, she hoped that Jonas was alright before she headed to the main door of the school.

“Can I help you?” a young woman sitting behind the reception desk asked.

“My name is Gideon Ryder,” she introduced herself, “I’m here to collect Jonas Hunter.”

The woman nodded, “If you take a seat Mrs Weaver will be out in a minute.”

Gideon nervously played with her watch as she waited for the principal of the school to arrive. 

“Miss Ryder?” an older woman appeared, well dressed she had a nurturing but stern air surrounding her, “Jonas has mentioned you a great deal, especially recently but I was hoping to speak to Dr Hunter.”

“Unfortunately, he is in Star City at a conference today. I was picking Jonas up anyway,” Gideon explained before asking, “Is he alright?”

“Jonas is fine,” Mrs Weaver assured her, “However he hit another boy today at lunch.”

Stunned Gideon asked, “He did what?”

“According to the witnesses the other boy sat with Jonas and a few minutes later Jonas hit him,” Mrs Weaver explained, “We do not tolerate this kind of behaviour at Westbrook and I’ve had to suspend him for a week.”

“Where is he?”

Mrs Weaver motioned her through into an office where Jonas was sitting glumly. He looked up when they walked in and Gideon instantly wanted to tell him everything was alright.

“Mrs Weaver,” the receptionist appeared suddenly, “Mrs Jamieson is here.”

“If you will excuse me for a moment,” the school principal said before stepping out the room leaving her alone with her boyfriend’s son.

 

“Where’s Daddy?” Jonas asked as Gideon took the seat at his side.

“In Star City,” Gideon replied, “I was picking you up today, remember?”

Jonas nodded sadly, “Okay.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” she asked, resting her hand on his arm, “Why did you hit the other boy?”

The little boy looked down again, tears filling his eyes.

“Jonas,” Gideon said softly, “I might not be your daddy, but you can talk to me. I want to help if I can.”

He looked up at her, his blue eyes wide with sadness before whispering, “Billy said mean things,”

“What kind of mean things?” she asked gently.

“About my mummy,” Jonas whispered.

Gideon frowned, wrapping her arm around him, “What did he say, Jonas?”

“That my mummy didn’t want me,” he told her, tears sliding down his cheeks, “He says mummy left us because she didn’t like me.”

“Jonas,” Gideon soothed, “Your mummy loved you so much.”

“How do you know?” he asked sadly.

“Because your daddy told me and he wouldn’t lie to me,” Gideon reminded him.

Jonas thought this over for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“You know that your mummy is now an angel,” Gideon continued, “Watching over you and your daddy. Smiling at how wonderful you are.”

Hugging her again Jonas sighed.

“Has Billy said these things to you before?” Gideon asked after a few moments.

Jonas nodded.

“How many times?”

“Every day this week,” Jonas told her.

Standing Gideon squeezed Jonas hand, motioning him to stay where he was and started out the room.

“Miss Ryder,” the older woman said startled by her sudden appearance as she exited another room, “Mrs Jamieson was just assuring me that as long as Jonas apologises to her son then she will consider the matter closed. It will mean Jonas won’t be suspended.”

Gideon frowned, “Jonas is not apologising.”

“Miss Ryder, we have a strict policy when it comes to fighting,” Mrs Weaver reminded her.

“What about your policy when it comes to bullying?” Gideon demanded, “Did you ask why Jonas hit the other boy? Because I did.”

Mrs Weaver frowned.

“Were you aware that the other boy has been taunting Jonas?” Gideon demanded, “And has been all week?”

The older woman shook her head.

“From what Jonas has told me,” Gideon stated, “The other boy has been making comments regarding his mother. And the fact she is not in his life.”

Mrs Weaver grimaced, “Oh dear. That does put a new light on things.”

“Forgive me for asking, but why is his mother not in his life?” the mother of the other boy asked softly appearing from the room behind Mrs Weaver.

Gideon grimaced, this wasn’t really her place but she replied, “Jonas’ mother died when he was very young.”

“I’m currently going through a divorce,” Mrs Jamieson sighed, “My ex-husband has cut off all contact with Billy as his new girlfriend doesn’t want children. He’s been acting out a lot because of this but I had no idea he was taking his anger out on another boy.”

“I am sorry about that but Jonas is my concern in this,” Gideon told them, “I will have his father discuss hitting the other boy with him but you need to deal with your son’s remarks to Jonas.”

Mrs Jamieson nodded, “Of course.”

“I suggest both boys return home just now,” Mrs Weaver said, “And tomorrow morning both boys along with parents will have a discussion with me.”

*********************************************

Rip smiled in relief to be home. It had been a long day and getting the text from the school to pick Jonas up early had concerned him. Gideon assured him that his son was fine, but they needed to talk when he got home.

He found Jonas and Gideon sitting on the couch together, watching Toy Story 2 for a change. Jonas was already in his pyjamas looking solemn as he cuddled Gideon.

“Daddy,” he called, sliding off the couch and running to him. 

Rip caught him, frowning confused by how tightly Jonas was holding onto him, looking at Gideon for some clue what had happened.

“Jonas,” Gideon said, rubbing her hand across his back comfortingly, “Why don’t you go and brush your teeth while I talk with your daddy?”

Jonas nodded after a moment against Rip’s shoulder before he slipped down and disappeared.

“What happened?” Rip demanded worriedly.

Taking his hand, Gideon sat him on the couch, “Jonas hit another boy at school,” she started, quickly stopping him from doing anything by going into the rest of the story.

Rip grimaced, “I’d better go and talk to him.”

“He’s quite upset,” Gideon reminded her boyfriend, “Don’t be too hard on him.”

Nodding Rip was about to stand before he remembered something, leaning in he quickly kissed her, “Hi.”

“Hello.”

With a quick smile he left Gideon to see his son.

 

Jonas sat on his bed, Boo Bear held tightly in his arms as he looked up at Rip with big sad eyes.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he said instantly.

Taking a seat on the bed, Rip rested his hand on his son’s hair, “I know. Gideon told me what happened. You know your mummy loved you more than anything in the world and, if she could be here, she would. But you should have told a teacher what was going on and not hit the other boy.”

Jonas’ head dropped.

Rip knew at his son’s age he was much worse and would have hit him so much harder for a lot less provocation.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Jonas whispered again.

Rip scooped him up into his arms and hugged him tightly, “I know. We’ll sort things out tomorrow. You go to sleep, okay?”

Jonas nodded but didn’t let go of Rip. Smiling to himself Rip stretched out on the bed and held his son close, singing softly to him until he slept.

 

Gideon looked up when Michael returned and dropped onto the couch beside her.

“He’s sleeping,” he sighed.

She rested against him, wrapping her arm around him, “Are you okay?”

“The first problem he has. and I wasn’t here to deal with it,” Michael grimaced annoyed before lightly kissing her temple, “Thank you for being there for him.”

“Of course,” she said softly, “You know how much I love him. Why don’t we go and get some sleep? So, you’re refreshed for your meeting tomorrow.”

Michael nodded. Standing Gideon took his hand and pulled him to his feet, smiling as Michael wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her, resting his forehead against hers when they parted. 

“He’s going to be fine,” Gideon reminded her boyfriend, “Come on, you need to sleep.”

Taking his hand in hers once more Gideon led him to their bedroom, wishing she could do more to put his mind at ease.


	6. Happy Birthday, Gideon

Gideon lay in her warm cocoon listening to her boyfriend and his son talk outside the bedroom. It was Saturday morning and she was contemplating getting up but, she liked her bed. Especially if her boyfriend was with her.

“Let me see if Gideon is awake,” Michael’s voice was soft just before the door opened.

She smiled when he appeared, sliding to sit up, “Good morning.”

Michael gave her a grin before he turned and took something from Jonas who bounced into the room, then onto the bed to hug her.

“Happy Birthday, Gideon,” Jonas cried excitedly, “Look what we made you.”

With a flourish Michael placed a tray on the bed beside her with an omelette, a glass of orange juice and a small bunch of flowers in a vase on it.

“This is wonderful,” she smiled, “And the flowers are beautiful.”

“Jonas picked them especially,” Michael told her.

The little boy gave her a heart-melting sweet smile, “They’re pretty, like you.”

Gideon felt tears fill her eyes, “Thank you.”

“No crying,” Michael said softly, squeezing her hand, “This is your birthday and it’s a happy day.”

“They’re happy tears,” Gideon told him, assuring Jonas with a smile before the little boy got upset, “This is already the best birthday I have ever had.”

Jonas hugged her again.

“Okay,” Michael interrupted, “Jonas, let’s leave Gideon to have her breakfast while we get you ready and I feed Giddy. We’ll do presents after.”

A thoughtful look on his face, Jonas nodded in agreement, “Enjoy your breakfast, Gideon.”

As Jonas ran out Michael leaned over and kissed her, before he followed his son out leaving her to eat.

 

Rip watched his son fix the presents on the table, making sure they were sitting perfectly for Gideon. Jonas loved birthdays and he wanted to make sure the first birthday Gideon had with them was perfect.

“Go away, Giddy,” he waved the small dog away who was trying to jump up to play, “They’re for Gideon, not you.”

Rip chuckled before he scooped their dog up into his arms and gently scratched her head while she licked his face. 

Finally, the birthday girl appeared. Dressed simply in a denim skirt and a red blouse with her hair falling around her shoulders, still slightly damp from her shower, she looked beautiful.

“Did you like your breakfast?” Jonas asked moving to her.

“I did,” Gideon assured him.

Grabbing her hand, Jonas pulled her over to the couch where the presents were waiting. Motioning her to sit, the little boy grinned as he picked up the present that he had lovingly wrapped, with a bit of help.

“Happy Birthday,” Jonas beamed as he handed it to Gideon.

Smiling Gideon carefully unwrapped her gift, finding a white furred teddy bear.

“It’s beautiful, Jonas,” Gideon said, reaching out to hug him tightly.

“This means you have someone to cuddle if me and daddy aren’t here,” Jonas told her.

Gideon pressed a kiss to the little boy’s cheek, “Thank you, Jonas. I love my present.”

“You have to give him a name,” Jonas said seriously.

She pressed her lips together in thought before saying, “How about Gilbert?”

“Gilbert?” Rip asked amused.

Gideon shrugged, “I think it suits him.”

“I like it,” Jonas nodded, “Where will you put him?”

“How about we let Gideon open her other present,” Rip spoke up, “And she can think of the right place for her bear later.”

Jonas nodded, handing her the second gift from the table, “This is from Daddy.”

Gideon looked up at Rip who gave her a smile before she carefully unwrapped the small jewellery box. Opening it Rip watched Gideon’s eyes widen and she carefully lifted out the silver heart shaped locket.

“It’s beautiful,” Gideon breathed.

“Open it,” Rip told her.

Intrigued, Gideon undid the small clasp and let out a soft sigh of happiness as she saw the photos he’d placed inside. One of Rip and Jonas, the other of Giddy and Jonas.

“Help me?” she stood holding the necklace out to Rip.

She turned when he placed Giddy down and took the locket, holding her hair up so he could fasten the chain around her neck.

“Perfect,” Gideon sighed, her hand resting on the locket as Rip pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Rip’s arms wrapped around her from behind, “Happy Birthday,” he breathed.

Cuddling back against him, she smiled when Jonas threw his arms around her so that they were circling her.

“This has been the most wonderful day already,” Gideon said, staying wrapped in their embrace, “I can ask for nothing more than spending today with you.”

Rip kissed her cheek again, “That’s good because that’s my plan.”

*********************************************

“Happy birthday!!”

Gideon let out a gasp of shock as Katrina and Ali enfolded her in a hug the moment she stepped into their apartment. They released her and Ali handed Gideon an envelope. Opening it Gideon smiled to find vouchers for a spa day.

“Thank you,” Gideon said, “I will definitely use these.”

“We couldn’t think what to get you,” Katrina noted, “And Michael wouldn’t let us wrap him.”

“Okay,” the man in question interrupted ushering his son and their dog inside, “I know you’re all having fun but if my watch is right then you have to leave in five minutes.”

“Leave?” Gideon asked confused.

Ali smiled, “We are taking Jonas and Giddy to the zoo today and then they are staying with us tonight.”

Gideon turned to her boyfriend, “Where are we going?” At his smile she guessed, “A hotel?”

Shaking his head Michael smiled, “Actually we have the Beach House all to ourselves for tonight.”

“I haven’t got anything to wear,” Gideon frowned.

She shivered slightly when he leaned into her ear whispering, “Who says you’ll need anything?”

“Michael…”

“I pulled together some clothes from everything you have at my apartment,” Michael assured her, “And my plan is that we won’t be going out anywhere you’ll be seen if the outfits aren’t to your taste.”

Gideon smiled, “I’m sure whatever you chose is fine.”

He kissed her quickly before turning to his son who was sitting on the couch with Ali, the moment he opened his arms Jonas threw himself at Michael for a hug. 

“Now have fun, be good and I’ll call before you go to bed, okay?” Michael said putting Jonas down.

The little boy nodded, “I will.” He moved to Gideon and hugged her again, “Happy Birthday, I love you.”

“Thank you for my bear,” Gideon kissed him on the forehead, “I love him so much, and I love you.”

Jonas beamed at her again and Gideon squeezed his hand before allowing Michael to lead her out of the apartment.

 

Gideon sat in the passenger seat of the car while Rip drove them to their accommodation for the night. He had originally planned on booking a hotel for the night but when he was discussing it with Maggie, she suggested the beach house. 

It meant they would be completely alone for the night, something that happened so rarely, while Jonas would be looked after by people he trusted so Rip happily accepted the offer.

Reaching their destination, Rip smiled to see Maggie coming to greet them.

“Hello, you two,” the older woman smiled, “Happy Birthday, Gideon.”

Smiling Gideon gave a soft thank you.

“Well,” Maggie said, “I’ve left everything you asked for in the kitchen. Just give Ali the keys when you pick up Jonas.”

Rip gave her a quick hug, “Thank you, Maggie.”

“I’ll see you both soon,” she told them, “Have a wonderful night.”

With that she climbed into her car and left them alone. Rip slid his hand into Gideon’s walking her inside. 

“We have the whole place to ourselves,” Rip said, pulling her into his arms, “There is no need to leave here until tomorrow. We’ve got the afternoon to relax. I am going to make you dinner and then,” he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “Whatever you want.”

Gideon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, “I definitely have some ideas on that.”

*********************************************

Gideon lay in the bubble bath while Michael made them dinner after their exertions that afternoon. The year before for her birthday, Gideon had spent the day alone not wanting anyone to know because she didn’t have anyone to truly share it with. Now though she did and so far, he’d made it wonderful.

“Hey,” Michael appeared, “I thought you might want a drink.”

She smiled as he placed a glass of red wine on the small table beside the tub. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her.

“How is dinner coming?” she asked, looking up at the wonderful man she’d fallen in love with.

“It will be ready in about half an hour,” Michael assured, “Just relax.”

Gideon gave him a coy smile, “You could join me for a while if there’s time before dinner.”

Michael laughed, “Dinner would end up burned.” He kissed her again, “I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

Watching her boyfriend leave, Gideon picked up her wine and sipped it. He really was the sweetest man. When they were simply friends, she knew that he was kind and generous but being in love with him, he was even more amazing.

 

“That sounds like you’re having a lot of fun,” Rip smiled at his son’s enthusiastic story while he finished the last few touches for dinner.

“We are,” Jonas cried, “And Ali shared her ice cream with me when I dropped mine.”

Rip smiled, “That was nice of her. Are you behaving yourself?”

“I promise, Daddy,” Jonas told him, “I’m on my best behaviour so Gideon has a nice birthday. Is she?”

“She is,” Rip assured him, “She’s having a bath just now so you can’t talk to her but I will call you before you go to bed and you can say goodnight to Gideon too.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Jonas said, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Little Man,” Rip smiled before hanging up. 

He turned his attention back to finishing Gideon’s birthday dinner. It was one of her favourites that she ordered almost every time they went to Clover, one of their specialities, so Rip asked Sam to teach him how to make it. He then had her favourite coconut cake with a rich chocolate sauce for dessert.

Grabbing a bottle of red wine, another of Gideon’s favourites, Rip fixed the table and took a drink of his wine.

The door opening made him turn to see the birthday girl and he watched her walk towards him in a comfortable pair of jeans and soft pink top. Her long hair was pinned back, and she looked fresh her skin glowing after her bath.

“Perfect timing,” Rip said moving to her with her glass of wine, “Dinner is ready.”

Taking the glass, Gideon stretched up to kiss him making him smile and not just because since she was barefoot she had to really stretch to reach him.

Rip took her hand and led her to the table, watching her surprised expression when Rip presented her dinner.

“So, this is why you’ve been at Clover so often recently,” Gideon laughed, a slight blush on her cheeks that he’d done this for her.

He shrugged, “It was fun actually. I like to cook, especially for someone I love.”

 

Gideon finished her meal.

It had been the most wonderful day, and the fact Michael had made such an effort for her just filled her with warmth. He took her plate heading back into the kitchen and Gideon followed him to help.

“Are you wanting dessert?” Michael asked with a smile.

Gideon bit her lip looking up at him, “That depends on what it is.”

“Coconut cake and chocolate sauce,” he replied.

“Hmm,” she murmured blissfully at the thought, “I do love chocolate.”

“I know,” he grinned back, reaching over he brought the bowl over and dipped the tip of his finger in.

Gideon licked the chocolate off his finger, before repeating the gesture smiling as Michael took her finger in his mouth. Moving closer, Michael trapped her body between the counter and him leaning in to kiss her. Gideon wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, Michael lifted her onto the counter deepening the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sighing softly when they parted Gideon looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, “How about we leave the cake for now. I have a much better idea what to cover with the chocolate sauce.”

Grinning at her Michael lifted her to carry her into the bedroom, while she grabbed the bowl.

 

Rip smiled as he and Gideon lay spooned together.

“Thank you for this,” she whispered, “I’ve never had anyone plan a day just for me before.”

“Well you deserve to be treated like a queen,” he murmured back, “And I love to see you smile. You’re beautiful anyway but when you smile you become luminous.”

Gideon cuddled closer to him pressing a soft kiss to his neck before giggling.

“What?”

“I can still taste the chocolate on your skin,” Gideon told him.

Rip chuckled, “Doesn’t surprise me. You used a lot of it.”

“I like chocolate,” she reminded him.

“I know,” Rip kissed her. He checked the time, “I need to call Jonas before he goes to bed, and I thought we could use the hot tub for a while.”

Gideon nodded before kissing him, “Phone our boy and I will get the hot tub ready for us.”

*********************************************

The sun coming through the curtains the next morning woke Gideon, who sighed happily as she cuddled with her still sleeping boyfriend.

In his sleep Michael murmured softly, pulling her closer making her smile. He had made her birthday wonderful, made her feel so special and loved that she didn’t want to leave their bed for the rest of the day.

“Hey,” Michael murmured about twenty minutes later, “What time is it?”

“Still early,” Gideon replied, sighing as he pressed several soft kisses to her neck.

Pulling her close Michael kissed her deeply, his hands gently stroking along her arm and back.

“We have the house until this evening,” he murmured softly, “What do you want to do for the day?”

Gideon smiled at him, “I want to spend the morning here with you and then, after lunch, we get Jonas and take him to the carnival.”

“What?” surprise filled his voice.

“As much as I loved being here alone with you all night,” Gideon told him, “I want to spend some time with both of you,” she paused and looked away when she finished, “As a family.”

Michael touched her cheek and turned her to look at him again, “I don’t know how I was so lucky to find you. I knew I could only love someone who loves my son too.”

“I do,” she smiled at him, “So much.”

Michael kissed her again and Gideon melted against him. This was where she was meant to be, this was exactly where she was meant to be.

It really had been the best birthday she’d ever had and she looked forward to many more in Michael’s arms.


End file.
